Mystic Twin
by TaySky1998
Summary: Haruno Sakura menyadari bahwa takdir lah yang membawanya bertemu kembaran nya. Tapi, dia tidak tau jika takdir juga yang membawanya ke tempat yang asing. Dan anehnya lagi, ditempat itu, dia malah mendapat statusnya sebagai seorang istri? Ini tidak mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

**-Mystic Twin-**

 **Story © TaySky1998**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Satu**

*The Past*

 _Edo, 1620_

Tandu kerajaan itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah tua. Menampilkan seorang permaisuri kerajaan yang anggun dan berwibawa.

"Tuan Kirisawa," ucap sang permaisuri kepada laki-laki tua yang sibuk membersihkan barang-barang antik nya.

"Aa, Yang Mulia. Maaf atas kelancangan saya Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap pria itu sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, apakah ada barang yang baru?" tanya sang Permaisuri sambil memerhatikan barang-barang antik tersebut.

"Sejauh beberapa hari ini, tidak ada yang mulia."

"Hm, begitu." jawab sang Permaisuri.

Dia sibuk memerhatikan barang-barang antik tersebut, sampai menemukan kotak beludru berwarna hijau zamrud ditepi ruangan. Dia terperangah melihat benda yang ada didalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah gelang cantik dengan hiasan bulan yang berpermata disekeliling gelang tersebut,

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang gelang ini tuan Kirisawa?" tanya permaisuri lagi sambil memerhatikan gelang itu.

"Tentu saja yang mulia. Gelang ini adalah peninggalan kakek saya, dulunya ada sepasang, gelang dan kalung. Tapi saya tidak tau letak kalung itu, apakah yang mulia tertarik?"

Sang permaisuri masih memerhatikan gelang tersebut, jelas saja dia tertarik. Gelang itu sangat indah.

"Begitu lah, bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia." Pria tua itu lansung mengambil gelang tersebut, membungkus nya dengan rapi, dan memberikan nya kepada salah satu pelayan dari sang permaisuri.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya Yang Mulia, tapi apakah gelang ini untuk Yang Mulia Putri Rin?"

Permasuri itu tersenyum dan menggeleng menandakan bahwa itu tidak benar.

"Tidak, Tuan Putri sendiri sudah banyak memiliki benda seperti ini. Gelang ini, akan aku hadiahkan untuk menantu ku, Putri Mahkota negeri ini."

* * *

 _Tokyo, 2010_

 _The Imperial Palace Park_

Gadis itu masih mengelilingi Istana Kekaisaran itu, entah mengapa dia selalu nyaman berada disini. Bahkan, dia selalu membayangkan dirinya tinggal disini. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang baru saja berusia 13 tahun dua hari yang lalu itu memandang taman istana dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya. Sesekali, dia mengelus kalung yang bertengger indah dilehernya, kalung yang berbandul bulan yang berpermata ditengah nya. Hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat indah yang diberikan oleh ibu nya.

Gadis itu berhenti di jembatan Nijubashi, pemandangan dari jembatan ini selalu indah. Memang, jembatan tersebut tidak dibuka untuk umum, terkecuali Sakura. Karena, keluarga Haruno termasuk keluarga bangsawan Kekaisaran Jepang.

"Hn, aku tau kau pasti berada disini."

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar suara itu, tentu saja dia tau siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau mengikuti ku lagi. Apakah kau tau arti kata ketenangan?" tanya gadis itu sarkastis.

Senyum separuh Sasuke menguar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ini sudah biasa baginya, Sakura selalu bersikip sinis dan tidak bersahabat seperti itu. Memang, sikap Sakura yang seperti itu muncul karena dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Haruno Sakura, karena itulah dia ingin selalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Tapi, kedekatan yang diciptakan Sasuke sendiri adalah salah.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tau cara mendekati seorang gadis dengan baik, yang alhasil dia mendekati Sakura dengan cara mengganggu, menjahili, dan berbagai cara lainnya agar dia mendapat kan atensi Sakura. Tidak itu disekolah, acara pertemuan keluarga bangsawan ataupun acara penting lainnya yang memungkin kan keluarga Haruno untuk datang.

Dan tentu saja, siapa yang tidak jengkel jika diganggu setiap saat seperti itu. Itu sebabnya, Haruno Sakura tidak menyukai kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau meremehkan kepintaran ku? Kau pikir aku anak sekolah dasar yang baru akan belajar arti dari sebuah kata?" senyum mengejek Sasuke muncul bersamaan dengan Sakura yang menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, biar ku jelaskan. Ketenangan adalah diamana tidak adanya di-ri-mu! Uchiha Sasuke!" tunjuk Sakura depat didepan hidung mancung Uchiha itu. Memang, itu tindakan yang tidak sopan yang selalu diajarkan keluarga nya, tapi tindakan itu sangat sopan jika diberlakukan pada Uchiha didepan nya ini.

"Ckckck... seharusnya kau bersyukur,banyak gadis yang mengingkan tempat mu itu diluar sana."

"Kau!"

" _Nee-chan_!"

Sakura lansung berpaling dari Sasuke dan menatap adiknya yang berlari menghampirinya. Moegi, gadis Haruno yang berusia 10 tahun tahun ini.

"Untung aku menemukan mu. Ayo kita pergi, sudah waktunya untuk pulang," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Belum lima menit dia melangkah, Moegi lansung berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri didekat jembatan itu. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, seolah dia bertanya kenapa mereka berhenti.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke- _nii_ , aku tidak bermaksud menganggu waktu berharga mu bersama Sakura- _nee_ , tapi ibu da ayah sudah menunggu. Jadi, sampai jumpa."

Sakura menatap adiknya dengan tidak percaya, waktu berharga apanya. Justru, Sasuke sendiri yang merusak waktu berharga nya disini.

"Moegi!"

"Sudahlah Sakura-nee, kau bisa bertengkar dengan Sasuke-nii sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi tidak sekarang. Ayo!"

Sasuke masih memandang kedua gadis itu yang mulai menjauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Senyum meremehkan itu berganti dengan senyum tulus saat Sasuke menatap punggu Sakura. Dan tentu saja, dia akan menanti hari dimana dia bertemu Sakura lagi.

* * *

 _Tokyo International Junior School_

"I-ini untuk mu."

Sakura menatap bunga itu dengan pandangan aneh, apa maksud anak laki-laki didepan nya ini? memberinya bunga mawar?

"Untuk ku?"

"A-aku menyukai mu, Sa-sakura- _san_."

Sakura menatap anak laki-laki berkacamata didepan nya ini dengan pandangan terkejut. Menyukai nya? Yang benar saja! Dia mengambil bunga itu dan menatap nya lama.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?/Uchiha- _senpai_?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, berhenti tepat didepan anak berkacamata itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Dia pikir, siapa dia sehingga berani memberi bungan kepada Sakura- _nya_. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Uchiha Sasuke kesal.

"Jauhi Sakura mulai dari sekarang." Anak itu masih berdiri, walaupun tubuh nya sudah sedikit gemetar karena ulah Sasuke. Suara Sasuke dan hawa disekitar nya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Dia tidak bisa bergerak walaupun sangat ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak mendengar ku? Jauhi Sakura mulai dari sekarang."

Tampa berkata apa-apa lagi, lansung saja anak itu meninggalkan mereka berdua di koridor itu. Dia sungguh sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, kenapa anak itu mau saja menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Apakah sebesar itukah pengaruh Sasuke padanya?

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, menatap bunga mawar yang berada ditangan Sakura tersebut dengan kesal. Dia merebutnya cepat, mematahkan bunga itu menjadi dua bagian dan membuang nya ditempat sampah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia langsung berjalan santai meninggalkan Sakura. Baginya, tugas nya sudah selesai di koridor itu. Dan dari akibat perbuatan Sasuke itu, membuat Sakura semakin menatap penuh kebencian padanya.

* * *

Suasana yang paling ramai saat sekolah adalah pada jam istirahat, seperti yang dialami oleh Sakura dan Ino. Mereka sedang menyantap makanan yang dipesannya. Ino memang, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sedari tadi, tidak ada makan yang masuk kedalam mulut nya, melainkan dia memainkan makanan itu hingga tak berbentuk seperti sekarang.

Ino sendiri sudah mengerti kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti ini, apalagi kalau bukan ini adalah ulah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke lagi rupanya. Sekarang, apa yang dilakukan nya padamu?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat Sakura sangat-sangat kesal, bahkan sekarang dia menekan-nekan ujung sumpit nya sehingga nasi itu bertebaran keluar.

"Dia menyuruh Akio- _san_ menjauhi ku _Pig_! Dan kau tau karena apa? Hanya karena setangkai bunga! Ingat itu, setangkai bunga!" dia kembali melampiaskan amarah nya pada nasi yang tak berbentuk itu. Menekan-nekan nya dengan kasar.

"Oh ayolah _Jidat_ , Sasuke itu menyukai mu. Dia jelas tidak suka melihat mu didekati oleh para pengagum mu itu."

Ino selalu tertawa setiap kejadian seperti ini. sudah entah keberapa kali Sasuke mematahkan apapun yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki kepada Sakura. Sakura memang cantik, Ino akui itu. Dia selalu terlihat bersinar, dengan senyum ramah dan hangat milik nya. Jika pun mereka hidup di zaman Edo, Meiji, atau yang lainnya. Pasti Sakura sudah menjadi seorang putri saat ini.

"Tidak, kenapa semua orang berkata kalau dia menyukai ku? Jelas dia membenci ku _Pig_! Dia membenci ku maka dari itu dia menjauh kan semua orang dari ku!"

"Dengar _Jidat_ , jika kau tidak percaya. Lebih baik kau tanya saja padanya. Aku lelah bicara padamu, aku ingin makan!"

Baik, Sakura akan menemui Sasuke dan menanyakan nya. Dia akan membuktikan kalau perkataan semua orang tentang Sasuke menyukai nya itu salah. Dia akan menemui Sasuke.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja, yang ada di pikiran nya saat ini adalah atap. Sasuke pasti berada di atap.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Sakura tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang berteriak kepada Sasuke saat ini. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua yang berada di atap. Dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sambil menatap laki-laki itu tajam.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?!"

 **Uhuk!**

Kerongkongan nya lansung tersedak, pipinya dialiri sedikit rona merah karena pertanyan mendadak dari Sakura.

"Ehem, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menyukai mu." Selalu seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan jika berada didekat Sakura. Mengapa para penggemar gadis itu bisa sedangkan dia tidak? Selalu seperti ini.

"Aku juga tau kau akan menjawab begitu, tapi kenapa mereka semua berkata kalau kau menyukai ku?"

"Mereka itu salah."

Sakura mengangguk,

"Benar, dan kau! Jangan mengganggu ku lagi!"

Sakura langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, karena jika dirinya terus-menerus berada di dekat Sasuke, pasti lama-lama gedung ini akan hancur oleh kemarahan nya.

* * *

Hujan.

Sakura mengangkat tangan nya, menatap titik-titik air itu membasahi telapak tangan nya. Dia selalu menyukai hujan, ribuan titik-titik air yang membawa kesejukkan di bumi.

Ntah kenapa hujan selalu membuat suasana hatinya senang, apalagi setelah kejadian yang diterimanya tadi siang saat disekolah, dirya membutuhkan hujan saat ini. Dia bahkan tersenyum lebar saat menatap rintik-rintik air yang berkumpul ditelapak tangan nya, untung saja dia hanya sendirian dihalte bis ini. Jadi, tidak ada yang mengaggap nya gila dengan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela mobilnya,melihat rintik-rintik yang mengingat kan Sasuke pada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya.

Kejadian tadi siang di atap memang membuatnya terkejut, ntah angin apa Sakura datang dengan pertanyaan sakral itu. Dan ntah kenapa sampai saat ini Sasuke masih tidak bisa menyatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Selalu saja ucapan yang keluar dari mulut nya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dipikaran nya.

Masih didalam mobilnya, dengan keadaan berhenti karena rambu lalu lintas, Sasuke menatap halte yang berada diseberang kanan nya. Melihat halte itu membuat senyum pemuda itu mengembang. Karena adanya pemandangan paling indah menurut nya, melihat Sakura- _nya_ tersenyum lepas.

' _Andai kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu padaku, pasti akan senang sekali rasanya.'_

Dia menatap Sakura dari balik kaca mobil itu sampai puas, bahkan saat mobil itu sudah berjalan kembali, pandangan tak lepas dari halte bis itu.

* * *

 _Edo, 1623_

"Sepertinya, anda sangat menikmati teh itu, Ibu Suri."

"Hm, Danzo."

Pria yang bernama Danzo itu duduk menghadap Ibu Suri, ibunda dari baginda kaisar saat ini.

"Apakah ada hal yang penting sehingga Menteri Aparatur Negara menemui ku seperti ini?" ucap sang Ibu Suri sambil menyesap teh nya lambat.

"Ini saatnya anda membalas kesetian ku Ibu Suri."

Kesetian, benar. Berkat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya ini, anaknya bisa duduk ditahta itu sekarang. Tentu saja dia mau mngikuti permintaan orang itu, dan dia juga telah berjanji.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Danzo langsung tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ibu Suri tersebut.

* * *

 _Pasar Masyarakat Zaman Edo_

"Jadi, anda menginginkan sesuatu nona?"

Nona muda itu berbalik, menatap tersenyum gadis yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Bukankah sudah beberapa kali ku katakan, jangan berbicara formal pada ku Karin, kau itu teman ku."

"Ba-baiklah."

Karin tersebut memandang nona muda itu dengan senyuman. Nona mereka memang terbaik, dia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap kasar bahkan kepada budak seperti dirinya. Dan bukan nona nya saja, tapi semua anggota keluarga majikan nya memang orang yang baik dan berbudi luhur. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal yang semena-mena pada siapapun, baik itu budak ataupun rakyat biasa. Tidak seperti bangsawan lainnya.

Nona itu menikmati setiap perjalanan nya mengililngi pasar, dia selalu suka memerhatikan setiap interaksi yang tercipta dipasar itu. Dan ntah kenapa keadaan pasar yang sekarang lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya sampai...

 **Bruk!**

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Karin membantu nona mudanya berdiri, merapikan pakaian nya sedikit kotor akibat tabrakan tiba-tiba dari seseorang.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Karin menatap pemuda yang menabrak nona-nya tadi dengan tatapan kesal. Ceroboh sekali orang ini, dan kenapa pula dia berlari-larian ditengah keramaian seperti ini? Dasar!

"Anda ingin lari kemana tuan?! Apakah anda tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan benar?! Anda menabrak nona kami!"

Ntah dari mana gadis itu mendapat keberanian membentak seseorang seperti itu. Mungkin karena pemuda yang menabrak nona-nya itu tampak sebaya dengan mereka atau lebih tua setahun.

"Sudahlah Karin, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak nona, kurasa tuan ini seorang pencuri. Kalau bukan, kenapa pengawal istana berlari ke arah kita? Kau dengar tu- Hey! Nona!"

Belum sempat perkataan nya selesai, pemuda tersebut telah membawa nona muda itu berlari bersama dirinya.

Karin melambai kan tangan nya kepada pengawal istana itu, dia akan memberi tau kepada pengawal tersebut supaya bisa menangkap pencuri yang membawa nonanya. Lima orang pengawal itu mendekat begitu saja saat melihat lambaian tangan nya.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, dia berlari ke arah sana. Tolong temukan mereka, nona ku dibawa kabur oleh nya."

Kelima pengawal tersebut lansung mengangguk dan berlari secepat kilat sambil berteriak kata 'Yang Mulia' sepanjang perjalannya nya.

' _yang-mulia?'_ pikir gadis itu tak mengerti.

* * *

Semua orang di istana cemas, berita melarikan dirinya Putra Mahkota sudah tersebar luas. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kabar ditemukan nya Putera Mahkota belum mereka dengar sedikit pun.

"Kami masih belum menemukan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, Baginda. Bahkan, dirumah Yang Mulia Pangeran pun tidak." Lapor Ketua Aparat Keamanan istana pada Raja mereka itu.

Mendengar kabar itu, semua orang yang berada di Istana bagian kediaman raja gelisah. Mereka masih terus berdoa agar Putra Mahkota itu segera ditemukan.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan tugas mu kembali." Setelah ber- _ojigi_ kepada baginda raja, Ketua itu kembali dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Mencari Putra Mahkota yang kabur dari istana.

Permaisuri menatap baginda raja itu dengan sedikit kesal. Tak biasanya dia mengambil tindakan dengan tergesa dan tampa berunding dengan nya terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan semua pelayan keluar, permaisuri itu lansung berbicara dengan menatap suaminya. Dia tidak akan berbicara sebagai permaisuri, tapi dia akan berbicara sebagai seorang ibu. Ibu yang khawatir akan keselamatan anaknya.

"Tolong cabut kembali titah itu, Fugaku- _kun_. Sasuke pasti belum siap menerimanya, karena itulah dia kabur dari istana."

Fugaku hanya menghela napas mendengar permohonan istrinya, tapi titah ini tidak dapat diubah. Masyarakat luas sudah mendengar kabar ini dan ini adalah pemenuhan janji nya sendiri kepada ibunya.

"Tidak bisa Mikoto, Sasuke tetap akan menjalani titah ini." Ini adalah keputusan final. Lagipula, sekarang ataupun nanti, Sasuke juga akan menjalan kan titah tersebut.

Mikoto menghela napas, menatap ibu mertua nya mencoba meminta pertolongan. Dan gelengan dari ibu mertuanya,membuat dirinya menghela napas lagi.

"Tidak bisa Mikoto, jika Baginda sudah memutuskannya, maka kita hanya menuruti nya saja."

Dan, perkataan dari Uchiha Chiyo sendiri membuat dirinya menghela napas berat sekali lagi.

* * *

"Tuan, kemana kau akan membawa ku seperti ini?"

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas, seiring laju mereka yang perlahan-lahan melambat. Gadis itu masih menatap pemuda yang berada dihadapan nya ini, tapi apakah yang dikatakan Karin benar? Bahwa pemuda ini mencuri? Tapi kenapa pakaian nya berbahan kain sutra mahal yang hanya sanggup dibeli oleh keluarga bangsawan? Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan pemuda asing ini.

"Anda seorang pencuri? Apakah yang dikatakan Karin benar?"

"Hn, aku bukan seorang pencuri." Tentu saja gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini, mada ada seorang pencuri akan mengakui kesalahan nya.

"Saya tidak percaya dengan anda, saya akan memanggil pengawal it-"

"Jangan!" pemuda itu dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk menahan nya. Aksi penolakan nya akan sia-sia jika dia tertangkap sekarang.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Ayahku yang memerintah orang-orang itu untuk menangkap ku, karena aku tidak mau menjalan kan titahnya." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil duduk disalah satu batu didekat sungai itu.

Gadis tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah nya dan duduk disalah satu batu disamping pemuda tersebut.

"Terjadi banyak kesalahan disini. Pertama, mengapa anda berbicara tidak formal kepada saya? Kedua, bagaimana kalau anda menuruti perintah ayah anda? Tuan dengar, setiap orang tua pasti menyayangi anaknya, jadi itu mungkin keputusan yang tepat. Karena apa? Karena pasti ayah anda telah memikirkan nya sebelum ini, tidak mungkin ayah anda mengambil keputusan yang akan merugikan anak nya sendiri."

Pemuda tersebut terpana menatap gadis itu, kenapa bisa ada gadis seusia dirinya yang pemikiran nya begitu dewasa seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya kagum pada seorang gadis. Dia terus memerhatikan gadis tersebut, senyum yang menawan dan indah, tutur kata yang bagus, dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan nya, pasti gadis itu seorang bangsawan.

"Kau? Siapa nama mu?"

"Saya? Haruno Sakura tuan, anak dari Kepala Penasehat Raja, Haruno Kizashi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, pantas saja gadis ini berbudi pekerti luhur. Keluarga bangsawan Haruno sekaligus puteri dari Kepala Penasehat Raja.

"Kurasa kau benar, baiklah aku akan menyerah kan diriku. Lagipula, pengawal itu sudah disini."

Beberapa pengawal tadi mendekat, begitu mengetahui bahwa Putera Mahkota mereke sedang bersama seorang gadis.

"Aku menyerah, katakan pada ayah bahwa aku menerima titah nya. Dan antarkan nona ini ke kediaman Haruno, dia puteri dari Haruno Kizashi."

Sakura lansung menggeleng mengindahkan perkataan pemuda itu, ini masih di Edo dan dia masih bisa pulang sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih tuan. Saya masih mengetahui jalan menuju rumah."

"Jangan menolaknya, itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawab ku karena telah membawa mu sejauh ini. Dan, semoga kita bertemu lagi, _Sakura_."

Masing-masing mereka tersenyum, dan kembali menuju jalan ke kediaman masing-masing.

' _Haruno Sakura? Nama yang cocok untuk menjadi Putri Mahkota.'_ Pikir pemuda itu, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***To Be Continue***

* * *

 **A/N: Haii, saya nambah utang lagi deh. Sebenarnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor bertajuk kolosal yang berjudul 'The Moon That Embracing The Sun' yang tahun 2012 lalu dengan cerita yang begitu keren apalagi pemain nya. Makanya maklumi saja ya kalau ada suatu kemiripan yang timbul. Dan juga, saya minta maaf sebelumnya jika cerita ini terdapat banyak kesalahan, karena itu saya berharap adanya review dari pembaca semua^^ apakah cerita ini pantas untuk lanjut atau tidak?**

 **So guys, continue or delete?**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Mystic Twin-**

 **Story © TaySky1998**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Dua**

*The Past*

-Bagian Dua-

 _Tokyo, 2010_

 _Haruno Mansion_

Sakura menikmati waktu sendiri nya seperti ini, duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan kaki yang berada didalam kolam sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Biologi?"

"Itachi- _nii_? Sejak kapan Itachi- _nii_ ada di Jepang?"

Sakura tentu saja mengenali suara itu, suara seseorang yang telah dianggap nya sebagai kakak kandung nya sendiri. Selama ini dia cukup merindukan Itachi, perginya Itachi keluar negeri demi menuntut ilmu membuat Sakura cukup lama kehilangan sosok kakak baginya. Yang sedangkan dirinya sendiri anak tertua dalam keluarga.

"Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ku, kau malah bertanya padaku. Kau tidak berubah ya, Sakura- _chan_." Itachi mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura itu sama bagi Itachi, sama-sama adik nya yang menggemaskan.

"Tampa ku jawab pun, kau pasti tau dengan sendirinya Itachi- _nii_. Dan, jangan mengacak rambut ku! Kau membuatnya berantakan!" kesal Sakura sambil merapikan rambut nya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh kecil mendengar nya.

" _Ara ara_ , Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau tidak pernah berubah? Laki-laki mana yang mau mendekati mu jika kau bersikap seperti ini? tapi, kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekati mu, Sasuke pasti sudah mengurusi nya. Aku benar kan?" tawa Itachi semakin keras, dan itu membuat Sakura jengkel dua kali lipat. Karena menertawai dirinya dan menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Ck! Jangan menyebut namanya jika di dekat ku Itachi- _nii_ , itu membuat diriku kesal dua kali lipat!" Sakura mengangkat bukunya persis didepan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah kesal nya dari Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kebiasaan satu ini juga belum berubah sepertinya. Kebiasaan Sakura yang terlalu membenci Sasuke. Kebiasaan yang sudah terjadi selama 5 tahun belakangan ini, dan dimulai saat orang tua mereka memperkenalkan anak mereka masing-masing. Dan selama itu juga lah perasaan Sasuke berubah yang awalnya kagum, rasa ingin berteman, ingin dekat, sampai pada tahap menyukai. Tapi sayangnya, yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai saat ini masih tindakan yang tidak benar. Itu termasuk salah satu hal yang tidak berubah.

"Apa reaksi mu akan tetap terus begini, jika Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggalkan mu? Sakura- _chan_?"

"Apa maksud mu Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng.

"Jawab saja Sakura-chan."

"Tentu saja tetap akan begitu! Sasuke membenci ku dan aku pun juga membencinya, jadi tidak ada yang akan berubah Itachi- _nii_."

Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh semangat membuat Itachi mengacak rambut nya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kotak pandora, Sakura- _chan_. Walaupun diluar nya terlihat biasa, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang ada didalam nya. Mulai sekarang, berpikirlah seperti itu." Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja setelah bingung dengan perkataan nya.

' _sepertinya, sifat aneh Itachi-_ nii _tidak berubah ya?'_ pikir nya dengan melanjutkan membaca bacaan nya.

* * *

Gadis itu masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya di tepi kolam, tidak peduli pada seseorang yang memerhatikan nya sejak tadi. Ya, tentu saja dia bisa merasakan seseorang selalu memerhatikan nya sejak tadi, dan dia juga bisa merasakan siapa seseorang itu.

"Keluar lah Sasuke, apa tidak lelah berdiam diri selama itu?"

Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia punya keahlian yang bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke berada di dekat nya.

"Hn."

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian nya, dan berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya pada dinding dekat pintu yang membatasi area kolam dengan ruang tengah. Tentu dengan gaya nya, _style in his pocket_.

"Kali ini apa? Mencoba menguping pembicaraan ku dengan Itachi- _nii_? Atau apa?"

' _hanya ingin menemui mu, Sakura'_ pikirnya dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawab seperti itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dalam, sejujurnya, didalam hati kecil Sasuke sendiri, dia sudah lelah bersikap seperti ini pada Sakura. Tapi, ntah kenapa hati dan tindakan nya selalu tidak bisa berkompromi.

Tidak mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disamping nya. Dan yang terjadi adalah kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti saat itu, tatapan Sasuke juga tidak seperti biasa, dan tatapan itu mampu membuat jantung Sakura sendiri berdetak tak karuan. _'kenapa jantung ku berdetak seperti ini?'_ Dia dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian ke atas, menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang, menghindari nya dari serangan jantung mendadak jika terus menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, langit hari ini indah. Aku suka memandang bintang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sekarang sudah malam Sasuke, kembalilah kerumah mu." Menghela napas sebentar, Sakura melanjutkan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _Nii-san_ itu benar? Apa tidak masalah bagimu jika aku meninggalkan mu?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebetulnya, dia juga tidak tau pasti akan bereaksi apa jika benar Sasuke meninggalkan nya. Dia mungkin akan cukup senang jika itu terjadi, tapi disisi lain, dihati kecilnya, rasanya dia tidak ingin Sasuke jauh.

"Tentu saja itu benar, lagi pula jika kau meninggalkan ku, itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada ku Sasuke." Dia bangkit, menutup bukunya, dan berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari area kolam renang.

 **Tap!**

Dia akan mencapai pintu itu, jika saja pemuda tidak menahan pergelangan tangan nya.

"Benar ternyata, itu tidak berpengaruh pada mu."

 **Deg!**

Kenapa hatinya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit saat mendengar nada menusuk dari pemuda di sampingnya ini? kenapa perkataan pemuda itu terdengar sangat kecewa? Dan kenapa pula dia dapat merasakan semua itu?

"Benar, jadi silahkan pergi Sasuke. Mungkin aku akan senang jika kau tidak di dekat ku lagi. Jadi, pergilah."

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak bisa membuat Sakura bertahan sebentar saja disini. Kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan tadi begitu nyaring di telinga nya, seolah kata-kata itu meneriaki posisi dirinya pada hati Sakura.

Dia tentu tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura begitu saja, ini jelas bukan salah Sakura. Ini adalah kesalahan nya sendiri yang menciptakan Sakura bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia memang merasakan sakit dan kecewa, tapi dia tidak tau harus kecewa kepada siapa. Kecewa pada Sakura karena menolak nya atau kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas dari semua ini, ini adalah kesalahan nya. Kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang dia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki nya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki rumah nya, selama dalam perjalanan tadi, dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sedikit pun, yang ada di pikirannya adalah Sakura menyuruh nya pergi, Sakura menolak nya. Tentu saja itu yang membuat Sasuke tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

Dia memasuki ruang tengah, yang mana disana terdapat ayah, ibu, dan kakak nya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , duduk disini nak. Ada yang akan kami bicarakan dengan mu," ucap Mikoto melihat anak bungsu nya di ujung tangga yang akan menuju kamar nya di ruang atas.

Sesuai permintaan ibunya, Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka dan duduk disamping Itachi yang menghadap ke arah orang tua mereka.

"Bicaralah _Tou-san_ , bukankah Sasuke sudah berada disini?" Sasuke menatap Itachi, sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan orang tua nya pasti Itachi sudah tau lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, kita semua akan pindah Sasuke. Ke Sidney, perusahaan disana membutuhkan _Tou-san_."

"Benar Sasuke- _kun_ , _Tou-san_ tentu membutuhkan _Kaa-san_ untuk mendampinginya, tapi _Kaa-san_ juga tidak bisa membiarkan mu di Tokyo sendirian. Mau ya, Sasuke- _kun_? Ikut dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" Mikoto memberikan tatapan memohon pada anak bungsu.

Mikoto berpikiran bahwa bisa saja Sasuke menolak ajakan nya, karena jika dia meninggalkan Jepang, otomatis dia juga akan meninggalkan Sakura- _nya_.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja Mikoto mengetahui kalau sebenarnya anak bungsu nya ini menyukai anak gadis sahabat nya itu. Bahkan, mungkin semua anggota keluarga sudah mengetahui nya. Tapi, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai saat ini pun Sakura tidak mengetahui itu. Malah, saat mereka bersama, mereka selalu saja bertengkar.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedang berpikir keras bagaimana agar dia dapat memilih pilihan yang terbaik. Sebenarnya, dia ingin disini bersama Sakura. Tapi, Sakura sendiri tidak menginginkan kehadiran nya. Jadi, apakah dia harus pergi? Sesuai dengan keinginan Sakura?

' _sepertinya Sakura sendiri senang jika aku tidak di dekat nya, jadi pilihan untuk pindah mungkin yang terbaik. Setidaknya, aku bisa membuat Sakura senang walau sekali saja_.'

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan ikut _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ke Sidney."

Itu adalah keputusan final yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Apalagi melihat ibu dan ayah nya tersenyum. Tapi, tidak bagi Itachi. Dia memandang adik nya lama. Dia berpikir Sasuke akan menolak, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sepertinya, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura akan merenggang jika begini. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Sasuke sudah mengambil tindakan nya sendiri.

* * *

 _Edo, 1623_

Sesampai nya di istana, para pengawal langsung membawa putra mahkota itu untuk menemui Baginda, dan itu tentu perintah dari baginda sendiri jika mereka telah menemukan putra mahkota itu.

Dan sini lah Sasuke, berada di kediaman pribadi baginda sambil memandang punggung ayahnya.

"Kau tau apa yang kau perbuat?! Kau bahkan merepotkan semua-"

"Aku menerimanya, _Tou-sama_. Titah dari _Tou-sama_ , aku menerima nya."

Fugaku terdiam menatap Sasuke, kenapa bisa anak nya berubah pikiran seperti itu dengan secepat ini. Pasti ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sasuke adalah anak yang egois dengan penuh ambisi. Tapi, kenapa anak nya berubah pikiran yang hanya dalam hitungan jam?

"Bagus lah kau menyetujui nya."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat _Tou-sama_."

Nah, satu lagi sifat Sasuke yang Fugaku tau. Dia adalah anak yang akan melakukan apapun jika itu membuatnya beruntung.

"Apa?" dia menatap anaknya, mencoba menyelidik apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin _Tou-sama_ memastikan sesuatu." Dia menatap Sasuke tajam, sambil menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan anaknya itu.

"Pastikan Haruno Sakura mengikuti pemilihan Putri Mahkota _Tou-sama_ , dan aku ingin _Tou-sama_ sendiri yang harus memilih putri mahkota itu."

Fugaku tambah menatap Sasuke tajam, dari mana anak itu mendapat keberanian seperti ini. Tapi, ini memang Sasuke. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milik nya. Tapi, Haruno Sakura? Kapan anak bungsu nya ini bertemu atau setidaknya mengenal seorang Haruno Sakura?

Ini benar-benar menunjukkan kalau memang terjadi sesuatu tadi. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan menanyakan pengawal yang membawa Sasuke tadi.

"Jika aku menolak?"

Sasuke menatap ayah nya sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Tou-sama_ tentu tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan?"

Sudah, dia juga pasti tau akan begini. Dia memang tidak bisa melawan anak nya sendiri. Dan ntah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan ajaran politik seperti itu.

Fugaku menarik napas pelan, dia memang sudah tidak bisa lagi membantah keinginan anaknya, "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Dan senyum Sasuke semakin mengembang saat mendengar pernyataan ayah nya sendiri. _'aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku Sakura, tapi melihat kau menjauh, rasanya itu tidak benar.'_

* * *

Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Karin hanya mondar mandir, untung saja seluruh penghuni rumah belum pulang, kalau sampai penghuni rumah tau bahwa nona nya dibawa kabur pemuda asing, pasti nya dia yang akan mendapat hukuman.

Bahkan, mulutnya sejak tadi sibuk berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa agar nona nya baik saja-saja. Dan sungguh! Jika dia bertemu pemuda itu lagi, dia berjanji akan menghajar pemuda itu. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, kenapa para pengawal tadi memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan yang mulia? Atau jangan-jangan... _'Ya ampun! Jangan bilang kalau pemuda tadi adalah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?! Aku bisa mati jika itu benar terjadi!'_

Memang, selama perjalanan nya menuju rumah tadi, Karin mendengar kalau Putra Mahkota kabur dari istana karena Baginda mengeluarkan titah larangan menikah untuk nya. Pengumuman larangan menikah bagi gadis bangsawan yang berumur sebelas sampai enam belas tahun sudah ditempel dimana-mana. Mungkin, karena itulah pasar terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tapi, Karin juga tidak menyangka jika putra mahkota bersikap senekad itu. Lagi pula, memang siapa yang mau dinikahkan dengan paksa dan mendadak.

" _Arigatou_ sudah mengantar ku."

"Nona Sakura!"

Setelah melihat pengawal tersebut mengangguk pada Sakura, Karin langsung berlari kecil menyusul nona-nya itu. Dia memutar-mutar tubuh Sakura, meneliti apakah nona nya terluka sedikit pun atau tidak.

"Sudahlah Karin, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum menatap Karin, kekhawatiran yang berlebihan nya muncul lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Pemuda itu membawa dirimu lari nona."

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi. Pemuda itu memang membawa nya pergi, tapi dia tidak terluka atau mengalami masalah sedikit pun tadi.

Dia membawa Sakura untuk duduk di teras rumah, dan memberi segelas ocha hangat padanya. Cuaca sekarang tampak nya sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

"Tapi nona, aku merasa aneh dengan sesuatu."

Sakura meletakkan gelas ocha nya menatap Karin ingin tau.

"Apa?"

"Saat pemuda itu membawa dirimu pergi, aku mendengar para pengawal tadi memanggil nya dengan sebutan _yang mulia_." Sakura terhenti meminum ocha nya saat Karin menyebut berita itu. Apakah Karin tidak salah dengar? Seseorang menyebut Yang Mulia hanya pada keluarga kerajaan saja. Jadi, pemuda itu...

"Lalu?"

Karin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura, bercerita tentang semua yang dia ketahui seharian ini. "Pendengaran ku tidak bermasalah nona, aku yakin pengawal itu menyebut kata _yang mulia_. Oh satu lagi, Putra Mahkota kabur dari istana nona."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar Karin yang menyebutkan bahwa putra mahkota kabur, dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang putra mahkota melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan ini mengingatkan nya pada pemuda yang ditemui nya tadi.

"Baginda Raja mengeluarkan titah larangan menikah nona, aku rasa, Putra Mahkota tidak menyetujui nya dan melarikan diri."

' _sebuah titah? Melarikan diri? Rasanya aku cukup kenal dengan masalah ini'_ dia masih berpikir, membiarkan Karin menikmati Ocha-nya.

Rasanya, dia tidak aneh dengan masalah ini. kedua kata itu, titah dan melarikan diri. Bukankah masalah ini sama dengan yang pemuda itu hadapi?

 _ **"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Ayahku yang memerintah orang-orang itu untuk menangkap ku, karena aku tidak mau menjalan kan titahnya."**_

Benar, sama persis dengan yang orang itu alami. Tapi kenapa dia merasa ini masalah yang sama? Lalu, ada apa dengan sebutan _yang mulia_ itu?

 _ **"Saat pemuda itu membawa dirimu pergi, aku mendengar para pengawal tadi memanggil nya dengan sebutan yang mulia."**_

Sakura menutup mulut nya saat pikiran nya menyadari sesuatu. Semua nya terasa saling berhubungan. Putra Mahkota yang kabur, seorang pemuda bangsawan yang dikejar-kejar pengawal, dan bukankah pakaian pengawal itu sama persis dengan pengawal istana, bukan dari Biro Kepolisian, lagi Karin juga mendengar bahwa pengawal itu memanggil pemuda tersebut dengan sebutan _yang mulia_? Ini... yang artinya... pemuda itu adalah...

' _oh tidak! Apa yang ku lakukan?! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir seperti ini?! dia pasti marah besar padaku!'_

Karin hanya memandang Sakura aneh, Sakura seperti merutuki sesuatu dan memukul-mukul kepala nya sendiri. Ada apa dengan nya?

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan ketakutan, putra mahkota itu pasti akan membunuh nya. "Aku pantas mati Karin," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa maksud mu?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, menatap Karin dengan mata yang memerah. Mungkin, sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. "Pemuda itu, yang membawa ku tadi. Dia... Putra Mahkota."

"APA?!"

Dan, teriakan dari Karin sendiri menggema di rumah itu.

* * *

 _Istana, kediaman pribadi Baginda Raja._

"Yang mulia memanggil saya?"

"Ya, duduk lah Kizashi."

Kizashi berjalan pelan ke arah Fagaku, dan duduk didepan baginda itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju kesini, dia masih berpikir, kenapa yang mulia raja menyuruh nya untuk bertemu dengan nya? Apa yang akan dibicarakan? Dia juga tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah selama ini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan yang mulia bicarakan dengan saya? Apakah saya melakukan suatu kesalahan yang mulia?"

Fugaku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kizashi, jelas sekali kalau bawahan nya itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Bahkan, Kizashi selalu bekerja dengan sempurna. Maka dari, dia mengangkat Kizashi sebagai orang kepercayaan nya.

Fugaku masih berpikir, mendengar Sasuke meminta permintaan itu, membuat dirinya cukup senang. Dia sendiri merasa, Sasuke melakukan hal yang benar dengan memilih putri Haruno itu. Keluarga Haruno, sejak turun temurun memang memiliki sikap yang baik, jujur, dan terpelajar. Maka dari itu dia senang mendapatkan seorang menantu dari keluarga Haruno.

Bahkan, dengan hitungan jam saja Sasuke dapat menyetujui nya titah nya karena Haruno Sakura. Memang benar, Fugaku sudah menyelidiki semua nya. Puta bungsu nya itu membawa kabur nona Haruno, juga pengawal itu mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura lah yang membuat anak nya setuju.

Sasuke bahkan menyuruh pengawal nya mengantar Haruno Sakura dengan selamat. Sudah dipastikan, anak nya memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada nona Haruno. Dan sepertinya, memang Haruno Sakura lah yang cocok untuk anak nya yang keras kepala itu. Ahhh... rasanya dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon menantu nya itu secara langsung.

"Tidak, pekerjaan yang kau tangani selalu sempurna Kizashi. Hanya saja, aku ingin membicarakan hal yang lain."

Hal yang lain? Kizashi masih menatap baginda raja itu sedikit menyelidik, hal lain apa itu? Jadi, ini tidak tentang pekerjaan? "Hal yang lain? Apa maksud Baginda?"

"Aku meminta mu secara pribadi, untuk mengikut sertakan Haruno Sakura dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota."

Dia terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa baginda raja akan meminta itu padanya.

* * *

Kizashi berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan baginda raja. Dia masih tidak percaya jika baginda meminta itu padanya. Hatinya masih tidak tenang, apakah dia akan membiarkan putri kecil nya untuk memasuki kawasan mematikan ini? Apakah putri nya sanggup menjalani kehidupan di sini?

"Kizashi- _san_."

Dia mengangkat kepala nya, menatap Menteri Aparatur Negara yang berdiri dihadapan nya.

"Hm, Danzo- _san_."

Danzo menatap Kizashi, apa yang dilakukan nya di kediaman raja. Tentu saja Danzo tau, melihat dari mana Kizashi berjalan, dia tau pasti itu kediaman raja. Tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Saya mengira, anda sudah di kediaman anda, Kizashi- _san_."

"Saya memang akan pulang sekarang, Danzo- _san_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nikmati hari mu Kizashi- _san_."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Kizashi masih menatap punggung Danzo yang berjalan menjauhinya, ntah kenapa dia selalu mempunyai firasat buruk akan Danzo. Gerak-gerik yang Danzo lakukan cukup aneh baginya, seperti dia mempunyai rencana khusus.

Dia mengehela napas, itulah politik. Kalau tidak dimakan, berarti harus memakan. Begitulah cara orang-orang bertahan di istana ini. Dan karena sebab itu jugalah, dia berat melepas putri nya memasuki istana. Dia tidak mau, jika putri nya hanya menjadi korban dari politik tersebut. Yang pasti, dia tidak mau nyawa putri nya sampai terancam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***To Be Continue***

* * *

 **A/N: Haii salam semua^^**

 **Kali ini saya balik lagi dengan MT new chapter^^**

 **Balasan review:**

Dian rschan: ini udah lanjut and me and him udah up lohh, silahkan dibaca^^ review again^^

hanazono yuri: ini udah lanjut, review again^^

henshin7: ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca yaa, review again^^

comet cherry: kedua pemikiran mu akan terjawab seiring waktu berjalan yaa XD ini udah lanjut review again^^

dewisetyawati411: mungkin dari chap 2 ini udah mulai ngerti yaa, dan wahhh aku gak tau kalau kamu alami sama persis dengan Sakura :D review again^^

michi-chan: ini udah lanjut michi-chan^^ review again^^

ElzaMarquez: haii, salam kenal jugaa^^ terima kasih atas kata menariknya :) mudah-mudahan chap ini typo nya udah berkurang^^ review again^^

Khoerun904: hmmm iya atau enggak ya? pastinya ikutin terus cerita ini :D review again^^

Uchiha Cerry 286: mudah-mudahan chap 2 udah mulai ketebak ya alur nya :) ini udah next^^ review again^^

Nurulita as Lita-san: sasu kan gak bisa nolak pesona saku XD ini udah lanjut^^ review again^^

Arisha Kyou: waaa arigatou gozaimasu sudah bilang fic ini keren^^ mudah-mudahan typo pada chap ini udah berkurang yaa^^ review again^^

Taeoh: bisa dibilang begitu sihh^^ ini udah lanjut review again^^

Hoshi Riri: ya yang ituu ;D #gaje #abaikan ini udah lanjut^^ review again^^

DeShadyLady: ini udah lanjuttt, happy reading yaa^^ review again^^

AuroraVender: terima kasih udah menyukai fic ini :D ini udah lanjuttt^^ review again^^

Guest: ini udah lanjut^^

saskey saki: ini udah lanjutt^^ review again^^

 **Yosh! balasan review nya selesai. saya sangat terharu karena banyak pembaca yang ingin fic ini dilanjutkan, selalu mengikuti fic ini yaaa^^ big thanks to yang udah RnR and Fav n Foll, dan maafkan saya jika typo masih bermunculan^^**

 **Happy reading guys^^ RnR please^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**

 **Ps:**

 **Soundtrack Of Today**

 **Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin (EXO) - For You (OST Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Mystic Twin-**

 **Story © TaySky1998**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Dua**

*The Past*

-Bagian Tiga-

 _Edo, 1623_

 _Kediaman Keluarga Haruno_

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, gadis itu masih asik menyulam sapu tangan yang berada ditangannya. Masih duduk ditempat yang sama yaitu, diatas batu besar yang berada dibawah pohon Sakura dihalaman rumahnya.

Dan sudah beberapa hari ini pula dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, alasannya sederhana. Karena dirinya tidak sanggup dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota itu lagi. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya jika dia bertemu orang itu, mungkin dia akan mati mendadak karena malu nantinya.

Bahkan Sakura sudah berpikir berkali-kali untuk menemukan jawaban bahwa pria yang bersama nya itu bukan putra mahkota, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Semua kejadian itu saling berhubungan.

 **Tuk!**

Sebuah gulungan surat menggelinding kearah kaki nya saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai pundaknya. "Ini? Siapa yang mengirim nya?" ucap nya sambil membuka gulungan tersebut.

 _ **Pergilah ke jembatan kecil di samping rumah mu, kau akan bertemu dengan ku disana.**_

Sakura masih membaca dengan teliti surat aneh itu, tidak ada nama pengirim sama sekali. Dan kenapa pula surat aneh ini harus berada dirumah nya. Tapi yang pasti orang aneh ini jelas mengenal dirinya, kalau tidak kenapa dia bisa tau tentang jembatan itu.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan-pelan keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Berusaha bersikap hati-hati, siapa tau tenyata si pengirim adalah orang yang ingin berbuat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan datang."

Dia berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang berusaha dihindarinya. Gadis itu langsung bersujud, "Ma-maafkan saya Yang Mulia, maafkan atas kelancangan ucapan saya saat itu. Sungguh, saya tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu kepada Yang Mulia." Sakura selalu mengucapkan kata maaf dengan harapan bahwa Putra Mahkota ini memaafkan nya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, berjalan kearah Sakura. Memengangi pundak gadis itu dan membantu nya berdiri. "Kau tidak salah sama sekali, malah aku kagum dengan pemikiran mu itu, Sakura."

Sakura masih tidak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke, gadis itu masih tetap menunduk dengan menatap ujung kaki mereka yang perlahan mulai mendekat.

"Angkat kepala mu Sakura, bukankah aku sudah katakan bahwa kau tidak salah sama sekali."

Sasuke masih memerhatikan Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala nya menatap Putra Mahkota itu. Dan saat mata keduanya bertemu, Sasuke menjadi yakin bahwa Sakura memang pantas menjadi Putri Mahkota-nya. Bukan hanya cantik dan menawan, tapi Sakura mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke miliki. Dengan bersatu nya mereka, mereka akan saling melengkapi.

Mereka menatap dengan tersenyum satu sama lain. Seolah waktu mengikat mereka untuk bersama. _'kau akan menjadi putri mahkota ku Sakura, akan aku pastikan itu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat merubah nya.' 'kenapa aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh saat di dekat mu Yang Mulia?'_ ucap mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

 _Kediaman Pribadi Yang Mulia Pangeran_

 **Tranggg...**

 **Cringgg...**

Suara pedang mereka masih tetap setia beradu sampai saat ini, kedua pria yang berusia 20 tahun saat sekarang masih sibuk mengasah kekuatan nya dengan berlatih bersama.

"Ku rasa, latihan ini cukup untuk sekarang, Itachi- _sama_."

"Ya, kau benar Sasori," ucap Itachi sambil berjalan menuju teras rumah nya sendiri. Meletakkan pedang yang dia pakai kesamping, dan mengambil segelas ocha yang sudah disiapkan istrinya untuk dirinya dan sahabat nya sendiri, Sasori.

"Bagaimana hidup mu, Itachi- _sama_?"

Itachi terkekeh menatap Sasori, "Tentu saja aku bahagia, hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai."

"Yah, sebagai sahabat mu tentu aku juga merasa bahagia Itachi- _sama_ , tapi... apakah kau tidak keterlaluan terhadap Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota? Aku sudah mendengar kabar pernikahannya."

Tawa Itachi langsung terhenti saat itu juga, dan perasaan rasa bersalah itupun lansung menjalar ke hatinya.

Dalam silsilah keluarga, Itachi memang anak pertama Baginda Kaisar. Tapi lihat sekarang, Sasuke yang mendapat gelar Putra Mahkota. Dan itu semua karena keegoisan dirinya.

"Rasa penyesalan ku terhadap Sasuke memang akan selalu ada Sasori, dengan usia nya saat ini, dia harus belajar tata krama kerajaan, seluk beluk politik dan taktik perang, dan sekarang? Harus menerima perlakuan mendadak dari Baginda Kaisar. Tapi..." Itachi menarik napas nya perlahan. "Aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku tidak hidup selamanya dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa jika Itachi menyangkut-paut kan masalah ini dengan cinta. Dia tentu tidak punya pengalaman akan itu. Diusia yang seperti ini, seharusnya dia sudah menikah bahkan sudah mempunyai anak. Seperti Itachi, istrinya, Konan tengah mengandung saat ini. Maka dari itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ah ya, Sasuke menitipkan ini padaku, untuk mu," Sasori menatap bungkusan yang diberikan Itachi padanya, "Dia mengatakan, kau harus memberikan ini kepada seseorang yang mirip dengan mu."

"Seseorang yang menyerupai ku Itachi- _sama_?"

"Benar." Itachi mengangguk.

Sasori bangkit, sambil ber- _ojigi_ didepan Itachi. "Baiklah, aku pamit, Itachi- _sama_."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Itachi masih memerhatikan Sasori yang perlahan berjalan mulai menjauh dari kediaman nya.

' _Kau benar Sasori, aku memang keterlaluan terhadap Sasuke. Tapi, aku yakin. Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia di posisi ku saat itu. Mencintai seseorang bukan hanya tentang perasaan saja, tapi kau harus siap dengan segala keadaan setelah itu.'_

* * *

"Ah tuan muda, selamat datang kembali tuan muda." Karin melepaskan sapu yang ada ditangan nya dan menunduk didepan Sasori, dan Sasori hanya tersenyum dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Terima kasih Karin, dan dimana Sakura?"

"Nona Sakura sedang berada diruangan nya, tuan muda."

Sasori mengangguk dan kembali berjalan memasuki pintu utama, tapi... masih ada sesuatu yang mengganggu nya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Karin lagi.

"Karin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?"

"Tentu saja tuan muda, silahkan."

"Menurut mu, siapa seseorang yang mirip dengan ku?"

"Tentu saja Nona Sakura, tuan muda."

' _Sakura?'_ dari cara Karin menjawabnya, tentu Sasori tau bahwa Sakura adalah jawaban yang tepat. Tapi, yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini, jika benar orang yang dimaksud Putra Mahkota adalah Sakura, lalu...

' _Kapan mereka bertemu? Dan, bagaimana bisa?'_

"Baiklah Karin, terima kasih."

Sasori langsung memasuki rumah dan segera menuju ruangan Sakura, hasil yang didapatnya tadi masih mengganjal dibenak nya.

"Sakura, ini aku. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Sasori mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Ya, silahkan _Nii-san_."

Sasori menutup pintu itu, dan duduk didepan adiknya. Dia mengeluarkan kiriman yang diberikan Itachi padanya tadi.

"Ini untuk mu," ucap Sasori sambil menyerahkan kiriman itu.

"Surat?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Itu dari Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, Sakura. Aku tidak habis pikir, kapan kalian bertemu? Sampai Yang Mulia harus mengirim surat untuk mu, dan sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?"

Sakura menyimpan surat itu didalam lemari kecil nya, dan menatap Sasori kembali. "Kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu _Nii-san_. Di pasar, saat tersebarnya kabar bahwa Putra Mahkota kabur dari Istana."

"Aa, saat itu," Sasori mengangguk sekali lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan ke ruangan ku. Kurasa, kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduk nya, dengan Sakura yang bangkit berdiri dari duduk nya juga.

"Terima kasih _Nii-san_."

Sasori tersenyum, "Sama-sama _Imouto_."

Dia menutup pintu itu pelan sambil berpikir. Dia merasa kalau hubungan Putra Mahkota dengan adik nya bukanlah hubungan biasa. Kenapa Putra Mahkota harus repot-repot memberikan surat segala, dan apa sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan Yang Mulia pada suratnya itu.

Tentu Sasori tidak dapat bertanya pada Sakura, karena itu adalah urusan pribadi adik nya. Dia hanya dapat berharap yang terbaik untuk adik nya saat ini.

* * *

Setelah kakak nya pergi, Sakura segera mengeluarkan surat itu. Dan sampai saat ini dia masih menatap nya.

Dia berpikir, untuk apa Putra Mahkota mengirim surat ini padanya? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu tadi? Dia mulai membuka surat tersebut, dan membacanya perlahan.

 _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **Jika kau telah membaca surat ini, berarti Itachi**_ **Nii-sama** _ **sudah berhasil memberikan surat ini padamu dengan aman.**_

 _ **Kau tau? Aku adalah orang yang tidak pandai berkata-kata, dan hanya surat ini satu-satunya jalan untuk aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu.**_

 _ **Saat pertama bertemu dengan mu, aku berpikir. Menawan sekali gadis ini. Dengan usianya itu, dia dapat berpikiran begitu luasnya. Itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat ku terus mengingat mu.**_

 _ **Larangan Pernikahan telah disebar Sakura, dan pemilihan putri mahkota akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Yang ingin aku katakan sebenarnya adalah, satu permintaan ku.**_

 _ **Ikutilah pemilihan putri mahkota, dan jadilah Putri Mahkota-ku.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Sakura tidak berkata-kata, perasaan yang dirasakan nya saat ini tidak dapat digambarkan. Jantungnya bedetak kencang dan senyumnya tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dia senang, sangat senang dan bahagia sampai tidak tau jika ayah nya telah berdiri dihadapan nya.

"Surat? Putri _Tou-san_ mendapat sebuah surat?"

" _Tou-san_? Sejak kapan _Tou-san_ disini?"

Dia buru-buru melipat surat tersebut, menyimpannya di lemari tadi. Dan langsung menatap Kizashi yang perlahan mulai duduk didepan Sakura.

"Sejak kau sangat senang membaca surat itu," ucap Kizashi sambil mengelus rambut Sakura dan tersenyum pada anak perempuan nya.

"Aa, itu. Lalu, hal apa yang membuat _Tou-san_ menemui ku? _Tou-san_ tidak perlu repot seperti ini, aku bisa saja langsung menemui _Tou-san_."

Kizashi tersenyum sekali lagi menatap putrinya. Sakura selalu punya berbagai cara untuk menenangkan hatinya. Karena, sudah beberapa hari ini hatinya tidak tenang. Permintaan Yang Mulia terlalu membebani dirinya.

Bahkan, setelah bicara dengan sang istri, Mebuki, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan titik terang. Karena, Mebuki sangat menolak keinginan Baginda, sebab dia tidak ingin putrinya dalam bahaya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura berada diantara orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang harus _Tou-san_ sampaikan kepada mu, Sakura. Ini... permintaan khusus Baginda Kaisar pada ayah, dan pada dirimu juga."

"Katakan saja ayah, ini pasti sangat penting."

Kizashi menarik napas perlahan, walau bagaimana pun juga, Sakura harus tau hal ini. Terlepas dia setuju atau tidak.

"Baginda Kaisar meminta mu secara khusus, untuk mengikuti pemilihan Putri Mahkota."

"A-apa?"

* * *

 _Tokyo, 2010_

 _Tokyo International Junior School._

Ino hanya memandang Sakura aneh sejak tadi. Ntah kenapa, hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa yang membuat nya sebahagia itu? Biasanya, ritual Sakura setiap pagi itu mengeluh, mengeluh tentang Sasuke pada dirinya. Tapi sekarang? Dia tidak melihat raut kesal sedikitpun pada wajah Sakura.

"Oi, _Jidat_! Ada apa dengan hari ini?" ucap Ino sambil melempar bola kertas pada Sakura.

Sakura lansung melempar balik bola kertas itu pada Ino, sekarang Ino lah yang membuat nya kesal. Apa Yamanaka itu tidak dapat melihat sahabat nya sangat bahagia? Benar-benar membuat nya kesal.

"Ck, dasar _Pig_! Sepertinya kau tidak bisa membiarkan ku hidup tenang ya? Bahkan, Sasuke saja tidak mengganggu ku lagi, tapi malah kau yang membuat ku kesal!"

' _Sasuke tidak mengganggu Sakura lagi? Apa artinya ini?'_

Tentu saja ini semua membuat Ino bingung. Pantas saja Sakura terlihat bahagia seharian ini, dan ini sungguh sangat aneh.

"Sasuke tidak menganggu mu lagi? Apa yang terjadi? Ini sangat tidak seperti biasanya Sakura."

Sebenarnya, Sakura juga menyetujui perkataan Ino, ini memang tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia juga tidak tau kenapa, saat dirinya berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke dikoridor, Sasuke melalui nya begitu saja. Seolah, eksistensi nya tidak ada ditempat itu. Ini memang aneh, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia untuk sekarang.

"Benar, ini memang- Hei! Kau mau kemana Ino?" Sakura terkejut melihat Ino yang bangkit dari duduk nya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Atap, aku akan menemui Sasuke." Ino mulai berjalan menjauhi kelas. Tujuan nya adalah atap, semua keanehan ini harus terjawab dibenak nya.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Mendengar teriakan Ino membuat Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menatap kesal Ino yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Ck, sopanlah sedikit padaku Ino. Kau memanggu tidur ku."

"Apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Sakura?!" Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Apalagi yang harus terjadi, bukankah yang terjadi sekarang adalah seharusnya?"

Tampak jelas bagi Ino jika Sasuke menjauhi Sakura itu adalah terpaksa. Tapi kenapa? Itu yang tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya sampai saat ini.

"Jangan bodoh Sasuke, aku tau kau menyukai Sakura. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau menjauhi nya? Ini terasa sangat aneh."

Ino benar, Sasuke memang merasa aneh dengan semua ini, bahkan seharian mengacuhkan Sakura membuat dia merasa tercekik. Tapi, semua akan dilakukan nya jika Sakura bahagia, walaupun ini yang terakhir kali.

"Tapi, Sakura terlihat bahagia sekali dengan ini. Setidaknya, aku dapat membuat nya bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya Ino."

Ino semakin memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti, terakhir kalinya apa? Apa Sasuke seputus asa itu dengan mengakhiri hidupnya? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Kau?! Akan mengakhiri hidup mu?! Oh, ayolah Sasuke, apa kau seputus asa itu dengan memilih cara bunuh diri?!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, bisa-bisa nya Ino membuat lelucon disaat seperti ini. "Mana mungkin aku akan bunuh diri, imajinasi mu itu terlalu tinggi Yamanaka."

"Perkataan mu sendiri yang membuat ku berpikir seperti itu, Uchiha!" Ino melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku akan pindah Ino, ke Sydney tiga hari lagi."

"P-pindah?!"

Sasuke meangguk, "Benar, maka dari itu. Aku ingin membuat Sakura bahagia walaupun sekali. Dan mulai sekarang, aku meminta mu... menjaga Sakura untuk ku."

Ino tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, masalah ini sudah diluar kemampuan nya. Dia sudah tidak bisa membantu Sasuke dan menyadarkan Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah memilih jalan nya sendiri.

Ino mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang Sasuke pandang sejak tadi, dan itu adalah Sakura. Melihat ini, membuat Ino merasa bahwa, seorang sahabat pun tidak dapat membantu.

"Dan, sebagai sahabat ku juga, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sakura Ino."

"Baiklah."

Dia adalah sahabat bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke, tapi hal terakhir yang dilakukan nya hanyalah diam. Dia hanya berharap, semoga Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak menyesali tindakan yang mereka ambil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***To Be Continue***

* * *

 **A/N: Happy reading^^**

 **Finally update jugaa^^ disini saya akan jelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak akan dijelaskan di story, yaitu:**

 **1\. Larangan pernikahan itu adalah ketika suatu istana akan mengumumkan pemilihan putri mahkota alias pengantin putra mahkota, maka perempuan yang berumur 13-16 tahun (karena distory ini ketentuan umurnya itu) dilarang menikah sampai larangan itu dicabut. (biasanya yang suka drakor kolosal pasti tau nih ya ;;) )**

 **2\. Kenapa Fugaku-sama mau aja menuruti permintaan Sasuke karena... Sasuke selalu mengancam ayahnya dengan mengundurkan diri dari putra mahkota, karena dia emang terpaksa juga mengambil gelar itu, dan dengan tidak ada nya penerus stabilitas kerajaan akan terancam (ini di story saya yaa, tuntuan cerita^^)**

 **3\. Itachi dan Sasuke seibu dan seayah, dan dulu Itachi lah yang menjadi putra mahkota, tapi karena si Itachi ini jatuh cinta sama rakyat biasa dan kerajaan juga menentang, makanya gelar nya sebagai putra mahkota dicabut dan perpindah kepada Sasuke^^**

 **Nah, diatas adalah penjelasan beberapa hal tolong dibaca yaa :), bagi pembaca yang kurang mengerti atau tidak dapat memahami silahkan PM saya^^ nanti akan dijelaskan kok. big thanks to yang udah RnR, FavnFoll, dan sider jugaa karena sudah mampir, dan maaf jika typo masih bermunculan^^**

 **Now, balasan review:**

Dark Sakura: udah update kok, silahkan di cek^^

ElzaMarquez: Yeay benar^^ ini memang setting nya dua dunia gituu, ini udah next^^

wowwoh geegee: terima kasih banyak^^ ini kelanjutan nya :D

ceexia: untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca penjelasn beberapa hal diatas yaa^^ semoga bisa dipahami, dan kalo masih ada yg belum paham boleh ditanya lagii ;)

LavChelte: mungkin karena sasu salah pakai taktik pdkt makanya saku gak ngerti XD kalo penasaran ikutin terus yaa^^

DeShadyLady: Danzo itu penuh misteri XD ayahnya karin bukan danzo, karena karin sebatang kara #peacekarin ini udah lanjut^^

hanazono yuri: ini udah lanjut^^

PantatAyam BerJidatLebar: terima kasih karena sudah dimengerti^^ ini udah lanjut^^

wiliewilydoo: terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai story ini^^

Arisha Kyou: terima kasih^^ ini udah lanjutt ;;)

Enigmalios Lotus: wahhh terima kasih banyakk, ini udah next^^ dan disini ayah kizashi udah gak ragu lagi lohh, tinggal tunggu saku nya ajaa :D

Mademoisellenna: ini udah next dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita nya ngaret banget up-nya ini XD

 **Yosh, balasan review selesai^^ mind to review?**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**

 _ **Ps:**_

 _ **Soundtrack Of Today**_

 _ **Lee Sun Hee - Fox Rain (OST My Girlfriend Is Gumiho)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Mystic Twin-**

 **Story © TaySky1998**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Empat**

*The Past*

-Bagian Empat-

 _Tokyo, 2010_

 _Tokyo International Junior School_

 **Sakura POV**

Aku menikmati hari yang tenang selama dua hari terakhir. Memikirkan tidak ada orang yang akan menganggu ku seperti sebelumnya membuat ku dapat menikmati hari-hari seperti anak sekolah pada umum nya.

Duduk tenang dengan buku yang terbuka dan beberapa cemilan diatas meja perpustakaan sekolah, ini merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Suara gemercing lonceng yang berada diatas pintu masuk perpustakaan, membuat ku mendongak ke atas melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

 _ **Sasuke?**_

Seseorang itu cukup membuat ku kebingungan dengan kedatangan nya. Sejauh yang ku tau, Sasuke tidak cukup suka berada di perpustakaan. Dia memang menyukai tempat yang tenang, tapi tidak dengan perpustakaan. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, ada seorang anak perempuan yang mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang nya. Posisi mereka tepat duduk didepan ku, jika dua meja kosong ditengah kami tidak dihitung.

Sasuke juga menjadi alasan dengan hari tenang ku belakangan ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak pernah menggangu ku sedikit pun. Aku tentu saja senang dengan itu, hari-hari sekolah ku menjadi menyenangkan.

Aku kembali membaca buku ku, sejarah peradaban Jepang. Awal-awalnya suasana begitu tenang, tapi entah kenapa semakin lama semakin berisik. Suara tawa pelan anak perempuan yang bersama Sasuke tadi cukup menganggu ku.

Aku memerhatikan mereka. Mereka memang tertawa. Anak itu dan Sasuke. Aku memandang aneh kepada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya kepada Sasuke.

Selama ini, setidaknya selama aku mengenal Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melihat dia tertawa begitu tenang dengan seorang gadis. Tidak pernah. Dan hari adalah hari pertama aku melihatnya seperti itu. Seandainya saja dia berprilaku seperti itu padaku, mungkin aku cukup bisa menganggap dirinya baik.

Tapi, mengubah hal itu untuk sekarang, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya dan kami saat ini sudah mengambil langkah yang baik. Dengan saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Sakura- _san_?"

"Ya?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatian ku kembali, lalu menatap anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping meja ku.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil bangku untuk duduk didepan ku. Dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga, menyerahkan kepadaku, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Bunga itu untuk mu, Sakura- _san_." ucapnya sambil menunjuk bunga yang berada tangan ku. "Aku menyukai mu." Ucapnya lagi tiba-tiba yang membuat ku terkejut.

Aku tidak menyenal anak ini, dan pernyataan suka nya pada diriku membuat ku sedikit pusing. Bagaimana cara menolak anak ini?

Aku hanya menatap bunga itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ntah kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat seseorang, seseorang yang selalu menggalkan rencana setiap anak laki-laki yang mendekati ku. Dan entah kenapa itu sedikit membuat ku tersenyum.

Aku tidak menatap bunga itu lagi, melainkan menatap Sasuke yang tidak beberapa jauh dariku. Mata kami saling bertemu, tapi sesaat kemudian dia memalingkan wajah nya dan tersenyum kepada anak perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Perlakuan Sasuke itu, membuat ku sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh yang sulit digambarkan, rasanya sedikit sakit.

Aku menggeleng, dan segera menatap anak laki-laki yang memberi bunga tadi. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Dia tersenyum maklum, "Aa, aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _san_." Melihat nya tersenyum membuat ku sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi jujur, aku tidak ingin mempunyai suatu hubungan saat ini.

Aku bangkit dari kursi lalu membereskan barang-barang ku yang berada diatas tidak bisa lama-lama berada disini.

"Aku permisi."

"Tunggu, Sakura- _san_. Biarkan aku mengantar mu ke kelas, bagaimana?"

Aku langsung memandang anak itu, dengan tangan nya memegang perngelangan tangan ku dan tatapan berharap darinya, membuat ku mengangguk.

Kami keluar bersama dari perpustakaan sambil bercerita ringan. Aku sempat melirik Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Dan mungkin, aku juga akan seperti itu.

* * *

"Itachi- _nii_!"

Aku memanggil Itachi- _nii_ yang bersandar pada mobil mewahnya diparkiran sekolah. Dia tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah ku.

"Apa yang _Nii-san_ lakukan disini?"

"Menjemput Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_."

"Aa, begitu." Aku mengangguk paham. Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat ku mengingat kejadian tadi seketika.

"Itu Sakuke, Sasuke!" aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti arah pandang Itachi- _nii_. Menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan pelan ke arah kami. Dia sempat melirik ku, tapi sesaat kemudian berpaling, _**lagi.**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Itachi memandang aneh Sasuke dan Sakura dari kaca spion nya. Dari tadi mereka hanya diam, yang biasanya ini tidak pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya, tujuan Itachi mengajak Sakura pulang bersama untuk bisa membuat waktu Sasuke dan Sakura lebih lama. Karena, ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka bisa bertemu atau lebih tepatnya, ini adalah hari terakhir keluarga Uchiha berada di Jepang.

Dalam pikiran pria itu, seharusnya Sasuke memanfaat kan keadaan ini dengan berbicara lebih banyak pada Sakura. Tapi, sang adik yang dari parkiran sampai saat ini pun masih tetap diam.

Sakura juga, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke. Jangan kan berbicara, menatap saja sepertinya Sakura enggan. Dan Itachi benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dia memutar arah stir nya menuju Istana. Dia harus berpamitan kepada keluarga kerajaan dan memberi sedikit lagi waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura agar dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

"Bukankah ini jalan menuju Istana, Itachi- _nii_?" ucap Sakura sambil memerhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Benar Sakura- _chan_ , aku ada keperluan disana. Hanya sebentar saja, tak masalah kan?" Itachi menatap Sakura dari balik kaca spion nya lagi.

"Baiklah," Sakura berucap pelan.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak dapat berada didekat Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak nyaman, benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendiami dirinya, seperti Sakura seolah-olah adalah patung. Dari tadi sampai sekarang pun Sasuke tak banyak berbicara, salah, bahkan tidak berbicara sedikit pun.

Suasana ini membuat nya canggung jika didekat Sasuke. Sakura memang meminta Sasuke menjauh, tapi tidak keterlaluan seperti ini juga. Tapi, bukankah menjauh memang seperti ini? Sakura menggeleng.

Sekarang dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan oleh hatinya.

* * *

 _The Imperial Palace Park_

Mereka masih asik memandang kolam ikan ditaman Istana dan sampai saat ini, Sakura maupun Sasuke masih tetap diam.

Masih ingat dengan jelas didalam benak Sasuke dengan kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana Sakura menerima bunga dan berjalan bersama dengan seseorang yang bermana Rei Gaara. Pria itu memang baik untuk Sakura. Rei Gaara adalah salah satu siswa teladan disekolah mereka dan mempunyai prestasi yang bagus. Walaupun dia juga mempunyai prestasi yang bagus, tapi sikap mereka berbeda.

Rei Gaara dapat bersikap baik dihadapan Sakura, tapi dia tidak. Keberadaan mereka bersama selalu saja dihiasi dengan pertengkaran. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan Sakura, dan caranya ya mendiami Sakura seperti ini.

Dia tidak ingin, saat dirinya tidak ada, Sakura hanya dapat mengingat perbuatan buruknya saja.

"Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang akan kau katakan padaku?"

"Apa?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menatap dirinya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku sudah bersusah payah menghilangkan keadaan canggung ini, tapi kau? Hanya menjawab dengan _**'Apa?'**_. Setidaknya hargai sedikit usaha ku Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Lucu Sakura, bukankah kau ingin meminta ku untuk menjauhi mu? Aku sedang melakukan nya sekarang."

"Baik, aku hargai usaha mu itu." Ucap Sakura dingin. Dia kembali menatap kolam itu, tidak mau berlama-lama dengan melanjutkan percakapan yang _absurd_ ini.

"Selamat untuk mu, Rei Gaara adalah orang yang baik." Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah kolam.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku melihat kalian bersama diperpustakaan tadi." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Ah itu, terima kasih." Sakura tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi, malah membenarkan hal yang dilihat Sasuke. Dia juga tidak peduli, lagipula dijelaskan pun tidak ada sangkut-paut nya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, Rei Gaara cocok dengan mu. Dia berani, tidak pengecut seperti seseorang yang sampai saat ini tetap diam."

Sungguh, semua perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura berpikir keras. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu.

"Berani? Apa maksud mu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, lupakan."

"Baiklah."

Sakura bersikap terlalu tidak peduli pada apa yang Sasuke katakan. Dia lebih memilih menghentikan pembicaraan ini, daripada semkin aneh nantinya.

"Sakura, Sasuke ayo!"

Mendengar Itachi memanggilnya, membuat Sakura langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Masih pengaruh yang sama, dia tidak ingin berada didekat Sasuke. Berada didekat Sasuke sangat tidak baik bagi dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Dia hanya memandang Sakura sendu dari belakang. Dengan sikap Sakura padanya tadi, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa benar-benar tidak ada rasa peduli Haruno Sakura pada dirinya. Dan lebih yang mengecewakan adalah perasaanya pada Sakura yang tidak kunjung hilang, malah semakin besar.

Sakura memang berada didepan nya, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura bermil-mil jauh dari dirinya. Sakura tidak dapat dijangkau oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Edo, 1623_

 _Kediaman Keluarga Haruno_

"A-apa?"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya ini. Dia memang sudah mendengar tentang pemilihan itu, bahkan Sang Putra Mahkota sendiri yang meminta dirinya untuk ikut. Tapi sekarang, Baginda Kaisar juga?

"Benar Sakura, tapi kalau kau tidak mau. _Tou-san_ bisa menjelaskan ini kepada Baginda Ka-"

"Tidak _Tou-san_ , aku tidak menolak nya." Gadis Haruno itu menatap sang ayah dengan serius. Membuat sang ayah yang menatap dirinya terkejut, tentu saja Kizashi tidak menyangka bahwa putri nya akan menerima permintaan itu.

Melihat Kizashi hanya diam, Sakura tau kalau sang ayah kaget dengan keputusan nya. Dia menggenggam tangan sang ayah.

"Kita tidak dapat menolak permintaan Baginda Kaisar ayah, menolak permintaan nya sama saja dengan menentang Baginda. Aku tidak ingin ayah seperti itu." Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya, berharap itu dapat menghilangkan kegelisahan Kizashi.

Kizashi mengangguk, "Tentu, tentu saja." Dia memeluk anak gadisnya itu, "Saat berada disana, jaga selalu dirimu." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus punggung anaknya.

"Pasti ayah, aku akan selalu mengingat apa yang ayah ajarkan."

* * *

 _Pasar Tradisional Masyarakat Edo_

Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri pasar bersama Karin. Memilih-milih sesuatu yang bagus yang akan diberikan nya kepada Bibi-nya, Tsunade.

Dia akan mengunjungi sang bibi, jadi alangkah lebih baik dia membawa buah tangan.

Mengunjungi sang bibi juga salah satu permintaan ibunya. Sang ibu sangat menentang keputusanya kemaren malam, tentang pemilihan itu.

Ibunya takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura dan jika kalau anaknya terpilih nanti, mereka akan berpisah. Sakura dan Kizashi bahkan sudah mencoba meyakinkan Mebuki perihal ini, tetapi Mebuki akan setuju apabila mereka telah membicarakan ini dengan Kakak-nya, Tsunade, karena Tsunade dapat melihat masa depan Sakura.

Bibi-nya adalah seorang cenayang yang terkenal di masyarakat. Dulu sekali, Tsunade pernah bekerja untuk Istana. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Dia hanya ingin merehatkan diri.

"Apa yang akan kita berikan, nona?"

Sakura menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan permasalahan kemarin dalam kepala nya dan menatap Karin . "Entahlah Karin, ibu sudah menitipkan beberapa makanan. Jadi, kurasa kita tidak perlu membelikan makanan lagi."

"Benar juga," Karin melihat pada apa yang dibawa nya. Ditangan nya terdapat makanan yang dititipkan nyonya untuk kakak nya, Nyonya Tsunade.

Karin kembali memerhatikan sekitar nya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat mereka bawakan. Dan seketika dia melihat sapu tangan yang dipajang oleh penjual disalah satu gerai disana. Sapu tangan itu memiliki sulaman yang sangat bagus, sulaman dengan benang berwarna emas yang berbentuk matahari dan bulan.

"Nona, bukankah itu sangat bagus?" tunjuk nya pada Sakura ke arah sapu tangan itu.

Sakura menatap kepada sapu tangan itu, dan Karin benar. Sapu tangan itu sangat cantik.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dan mengangguk, berjalan agak cepat ke arah gerai tersebut.

"Aku mau itu." / "Aku mau itu."

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sakura juga mendengar seseorang mengingkan sapu tangan itu. Dia segera menghadap seseorang yang tepat berdiri disamping nya, dan mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama dari keluarga bangwasan.

Sang pemilik gerai pun bingung, harus memberikan kepada siapa, sapu tangan yang model itu hanya tinggal satu.

"Maaf nona-nona, sapu tangan seperti ini hanya ada satu."

Menyadari itu Sakura hanya tersenyum, dia menatap gadis yang berada disamping nya itu. "Kalau begitu, berikan saja kepada nona itu."

"Tapi nona Sakura, hadiah untuk nyonya Tsunade bagaimana?" Karin langsung menyela begitu saja. Mereka sudah bersusah payah untuk mencari sesuatu yang cocok diberikan kepada Tsunade.

"Tak apa, kita bisa mencari yang lain lagi Karin."

Mereka hendak pergi, tapi gadis yang tadi sempat mencegah mereka.

"Tidak, ini untuk anda saja. Ambilah,"

Sakura menatap gadis itu bingung, "Tapi-"

"Saya dengar kalian akan memberikanya kepada seseorang, itu lebih penting. Lagipula, saya banyak memiliki ini dirumah," dia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Shimura Matsuri."

Matsuri _ber-ojigi_ dengan sopan kepada Sakura, "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Balas Sakura pada gadis itu.

Mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum, dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Tsunade.

Tsunde sebenarnya sedang berjalan-jalan dipasar. Lalu, beberapa saat yang lalu dia melihat keponakan nya. Dia berniat untuk menjumpai Sakura.

Tapi dia terhenti setelah melihat keponakan nya sedang berdiri dengan tersenyum bersama seorang gadis, dan seketika sekelibat banyangan masa depan kedua gadis itu melayang dalam pandangan nya. Dia terdiam, kedua gadis itu memiliki masa depan yang saling bersangkutan.

Dia menggeleng, _'Yin dan yang? Walaupun hitam dan putih itu saling melengkapi, tapi mereka tidak. Salah satu dari mereka harus menghilang.'_

Sekarang, sebuah kekhawatiran muncul dalam diri Tsunade. Dan itu menyangkut masa depan keponakan nya, Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***To Be Continue***

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **Balasan review:**

Saku Haruchi: wahh terima kasih^^ ini udah lanjut :)

ALSKY: terimakasih^^ ini udah update dan maaf upnya ngaret :')

wowwoh geegee: maaf update nya ngaret^^ iyaa nihh :')

guest: arigatou^^ iyaa gapapa dan ini udah update^^

Enigmalios Lotus: ini udah up juga lohh^^ tapi maaf upnya lama banget :')

ceexia: ini udah lanjut walaupun ngaret :') gomennasai^^

 **Balasan review selesai^^**

 **Finally update^^ setelah sekian lama terjangkit WB akut akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan chapter berikutnya. Tampa banyak bicara, terima kasih untuk RnR dan Favn Follow, dan teruntuk yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak review^^ maafkan jika typo nya masih bermunculan :)**

 **At last, review please^^**

 ** _Ps:_**

 ** _Soundtrack Of Today_**

 ** _Yuk Jidam Ft. Wndy: Return (OST Who Are You: School 2015)_**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


End file.
